Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom, known in Japan as Yu-Gi-Oh! Falsebound Kingdom (遊戯王 フォルスバウンドキングダム ～虚構に閉ざされた王国), is the only Nintendo GameCube game in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom takes a different direction from the rest of the series, being more of a mix of real-time strategy and RPG elements than the typical card battling games seen on other systems. Gameplay It features most of the major characters from the anime and manga series as well as 155 monsters. At first the player can choose between two storylines, for Yugi Muto (Yugi Mutou in the English Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and Japanese versions) and Seto Kaiba, but later the player can get one for Joey Wheeler (Katsuya Jonouchi in the English manga and Japanese versions) as well. The Yugi storyline involves Yugi, as well as Joey, Tristan Taylor (Hiroto Honda in the English manga and Japanese versions), and Téa Gardner (Anzu Mazaki in the English manga and Japanese versions) being invited to the testing of the virtual reality game "Kingdom," created by the company SIC. When they enter the game they soon find themselves trapped within it, and they must summon the help of the game's characters and monsters in order to defeat the game's villain, Emperor Heishin, and ultimately stop the plans of the game's designer, Scott Irvine, to control the three God Cards. At one point in the Yugi storyline, some of your friends are brainwashed and you must fight them. Kaiba's storyline features Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba Kaiba, who are also trapped in the game. Initially they work for Emperor Haysheen (Heishin), but Kaiba soon turns against the Empire. A climactic plot event in both stories occurs when Mokuba is kidnapped, and Scott forces Kaiba to battle against Yugi. At the end of both storylines is a segment taking place within a secret room leading from the game's fantasy environment to the inner workings of the computer that is running the game itself. Either team must defeat Scott Irvine as well as the enemy DarkNite, wielder of one of the God Cards (Obelisk the Tormentor (translated as The God of the Obelisk in the English manga) in Yugi's story, Slifer the Sky Dragon in Kaiba's). After beating one story, the other storyline becomes harder, with higher level monsters; this is probably due to the ability to carry over monster stats from one story to the next. In this harder mode there is an additional villain, Nitemare, who has the God Card at level 99. Joey's storyline is a prequel to Yugi's and features some minor characters from the other storylines. Its main villain is Marik Ishtar who uses The Winged Dragon of Ra (translated as Sun Dragon Ra in the English Manga). The game also includes a Challenge Mode consisting entirely of battles. List of Included Monsters This is the list of Duel Monsters featured in this game including the Fusion and Ritual monsters in order of the Monster Selection. Where there are changes to the Real Life game, these will be listed. * Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Azrael) * Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Ibris) * Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Djibril) * Seiyaryu * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Kaiser Dragon * Blackland Fire Dragon * Curse of Dragon * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * B. Skull Dragon * Serpent Night Dragon * Meteor B. Dragon * Crawling Dragon * Meteor Dragon * Baby Dragon * Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 * Gaia the Dragon Champion * Thousand Dragon * Parrot Dragon * Harpie's Pet Dragon * Two-Headed King Rex * Megazowler * Uraby * Kairyu-Shin * Aqua Dragon * Sea King Dragon * Spike Seadra * Thunder Dragon * Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon * Mystical Elf * Time Wizard * Rogue Doll * Magician of Faith * Dark Magician * Dark Magician Girl * Magician of Black Chaos (use Black Luster Ritual on Dark Magician) * Saggi the Dark Clown * Illusionist Faceless Mage * Skull Knight #1 * Cosmo Queen (use Polymerization on Dark Elf and Mystical Elf) * Dark Elf * Lord of D. * Invitation to a Dark Sleep * The Illusory Gentleman * Tao the Chanter * Aqua Madoor * Water Girl * Dragon Piper * Gemini Elf (Kachua) * Gemini Elf (Lora) * Dark Magician #2 * Giltia the D. Knight * Black Luster Soldier (use Black Luster Ritual on Gaia the Fierce Knight) * Swordstalker * Flame Swordsman * Lava Battleguard * Swamp Battleguard * Judge Man * Gaia The Fierce Knight * Celtic Guardian * Axe Raider * Zanki * Ansatsu * Kanan the Swordmistress * Monster Tamer * Swordsman from a Foreign Land * Garoozis * Hitotsu-Me Giant * Battle Ox * Beaver Warrior * Mountain Warrior * Tiger Axe * Rabid Horseman * Sengenjin * Panther Warrior * Mystic Horseman * Buster Blader * Stuffed Animal * Dark Rabbit * Silver Fang * Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts * Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast * Crimson Sunbird (use Polymerization on Mavelus and Wing Eagle) * Mavelus * Wing Eagle * Big Insect * Basic Insect * Hercules Beetle * Larvae Moth * Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (use Cocoon of Evolution on Larvae Moth) * Dungeon Worm * Man-Eater Bug * Hunter Spider * Armored Lizard * Fiend Kraken * Jellyfish * Octoberser * Beastking of the Swamps * Giant Red Seasnake * Kanikabuto * Zarigun * Penguin Soldier * Harpie Lady (Airo) * Harpie Lady (Ocupete) * Harpie Lady (Keraino) * Sanga of the Thunder * Kazejin * Suijin * Gate Guardian (use Polymerization on Sanga of the Thunder, Kazejin, and Suijin) * Insect Queen * Fairy's Gift * Hane-Hane * Gyakutenno Megami * Orion the Battle King * Dark Witch * Dancing Elf * Enchanting Mermaid * Flame Cerebrus * Giant Soldier of Stone * Millennium Golem * Dark Plant * Queen of Autumn Leaves * Moisture Creature * Dunames Dark Witch * Embodiment of Apophis * Mystical Beast Serket * Phantom Dewan * Shadow Specter * Zombie Warrior * The Snake Hair * Armored Zombie (use Call of the Haunted on Zanki) * Dragon Zombie (use Call of the Haunted on Crawling Dragon) * Pumpking the King of Ghosts * Shadow Ghoul * Ghoul with an Appetite * Feral Imp * Summoned Skull * Horn Imp * Kuriboh * Castle of Dark Illusions * Reaper of the Cards * King of Yamimakai * Dark Chimera * Dark King of the Abyss * Midnight Fiend * Ryu-Kishin Powered * Bickuribox * Zoa * Dragon Seeker * Neck Hunter * Three-Headed Geedo * Kryuel * Beast of Gilfer * Berfomet * Fortress Whale * Labyrinth Tank * Metalzoa (use Metalmorph on Zoa) * Cyber Soldier * Cyber Commander * Dharma Cannon * Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (use Metalmorph on Red-Eyes B. Dragon) * Barrel Dragon * Slot Machine * Launcher Spider * Robotic Knight * Machine King * Giant Mech-Soldier * Jinzo * Alpha The Magnet Warrior * Beta The Magnet Warrior * Gamma The Magnet Warrior * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (use Polymerization on Alpha The Magnet Warrior, Beta The Magnet Warrior, and Gamma The Magnet Warrior) * Cyber Saurus * Rocket Warrior * Obelisk the Tormentor (use Soul of Obelisk) * Slifer the Sky Dragon (use Slifer's Orb) * The Winged Dragon of Ra (use Eye of Ra) External links * [http://www.konami.com/gs/gameinfo.php?id=55&pid=5 English Falsebound Kingdom website] * [http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/yugioh_fk/ Japanese Falsebound Kingdom website]